Es Complicado
by Pingu Pinguinesco
Summary: Makoto y Haru empiezan su relación pero inmediatamente todo da un giro de 180 grados por culpa de Kisumi Shigino. Haru tendrá que pelar por Makoto y a su vez este tendrá un lucha interna...
1. Capítulo 1 El comienzo del fin

**Bueno este es mi primer Fic y realmente espero que sea de su agrado, acepto criticas, se que mi historia posiblemente no se tan interesante pero espero algunos review por fa...**

 **Si tuviera mínimo uno yo seguiría con la historia**

 ***Los personajes de Free no me pertenecen**

 **Se despide PIngu (°°)**

* * *

Es complicado…

Makoto y Haru pasean por la plaza tomados de las manos, ambos están felices debido a que al fin se decidieron a empezar una relación.

Estuvieron todo el día dando vueltas por ahí, entrando a alguna que otra tienda, viendo mascotas (a petición de Makoto) y comiendo en un restaurante familiar.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer decidieron ir a casa de Haru, cuando llegaron se notaba cierta tensión que antes no estaba presente. Sin esperar un segundo Haru se abalanzo sobre el ojiverde y empezó a besarlo con desesperación, sabía perfectamente que era demasiado pronto, pero no podía detenerse porque durante sus 18 años de vida nunca había deseado probar otros labios que no fueran los de Makoto.

Makoto correspondió tímidamente al beso, tomando a Haru por la cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo. Sin embargo cuando Makoto se había decidido a dejar su timidez de lado su teléfono empezó a sonar, en un principio ambos decidieron ignorarlo pero al ver que aquella molesta persona seguiría insistiendo Makoto soltó a Haru y contesto el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-Makoto, al fin contestas…

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de par en par al reconocer la voz, era su amigo Kisumi, por esta misma razón decidió irse a contestar un poco más alejado de donde estaba Haru.

-¿Necesitas algo, Kisumi?

-En realidad si Makoto, la verdad, eres la última persona a la que quisiera pedirle esto pero necesito que vengas por mí.

-¿¡Estas borracho!?

-Quizás un poco- dijo Kisumi coquetamente

-Vale, espera ahí, creo saber dónde estás, iré por ti

Sin esperar respuesta del pelirosa colgó el teléfono, se despidió de Haru con la excusa de que sus padres le habían llamado y que debía volver, esté no se creía del todo la historia del castaño pero sabía que si mentía debía ser por una buena razón y lo dejo irse.

Fue así que Makoto (con una moto prestada de Rin) fue a recoger a Kisumi al Club Iwatobi, un antro de primera clase y muy caro según los rumores. A Makoto no le gustaba conducir una moto pero fue lo primero que pudo conseguir, ya tenía licencia y Rin lo obligo a aprender a manejarla. Por esta vez hizo una excepción debido a que no quería que a Kisumi le fuera a pasar algo.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Makoto que al entrar al club vio a Kisumi bailando provocativamente cerca de un chico con el cabello negro y ojos color azul verdoso. Makoto se acercó y jalo a Kisumi pidiendo disculpas al chico pelinegro, este solo asintió y se fue sin más.

-¡Makoto! Creí que nunca llegarías –dijo el más bajo haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno ya estoy aquí…. ¿Y si nos vamos?- ese ambiente hacía sentir extraño a Makoto, no porque le desagradara pero se sentía extraño.

Ambos salieron del club, aunque a Kisumi prácticamente lo iba cargando Makoto. Los ojos de Kisumi brillaron al ver la moto de Rin que era de un precioso color rojo. Makoto lo ayudo a subir y luego subió el, el ojipurpura no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente tomo a Makoto de la cintura para sostenerse.

Una vez llegados a casa de Kisumi, este lo invito a pasar, a lo que el castaño se negó, pero al ver el berrinche que había empezado a hacer Kisumi acepto quedarse solo un momento debido a que era tarde y su familia se molestaría.

-Perdona pero es tarde y no creo que deba estar aquí.

\- No te preocupes Makoto, mi familia no vive conmigo, fui totalmente rechazado cuando les dije que era gay. Para suerte mía aun me dejan ver a Hayato.

-No lo sabía….

Makoto se incomodó al tocar un tema que no debía, Kisumi le ofreció una taza de té, la tomo rápido para poder irse pero no le resultaría tal fácil. Aquel ojipurpura insistía en que tomara más té, este tenía un sabor extraño aunque el castaño no reparo en esto.

Después de un rato Makoto empezó a sentirse realmente mareado, no tenía control de él mismo y tenía bastante sueño. Al preguntarle a Kisumi que le sucedía este solo sonrío maliciosamente y parecía que en ningún momento había estado borracho.

-Tu solo relájate Makoto, yo me ocupare de todo…

Makoto sintió que su pantalón empezaba a apretarle antes de caer en un profundo sueño, no se esperaba la pesadilla que le esperaba al despertar.


	2. Capitulo 2 La felicidad no dura

**Bueno al fin el capitulo dos, se que me tarde y que posiblemente no les guste o piensen que tanto esperar para eso, a mi me gusto, además la inspiración llego cuando levaba escrita la mitad del capitulo.**

 **Los quiere Pingu Pinguinesco**

* * *

Al despertar Makoto intento recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, sin embargo, lo único que logro fue tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Cuando observo un poco el lugar donde se encontraba se sorprendió de estar en la habitación de Kisumi, pero se llevó una sorpresa más grande al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo.

Fue en ese momento que el pobre castaño soltó un grito y salió corriendo de la habitación cubierto apenas por una sabana.

-¡Kisumi!-este estaba en la cocina y se asustó ante aquel grito- Por favor dime ¿Qué demonios paso anoche?

-Que cruel eres Makoto-fingió un puchero- primero me haces cosas que nadie jamás me había hecho y después dices no recordar.

El castaño no pudo reaccionar debido al shock causado por esas palabras, ¿Qué había hecho con Kisumi?, ¿Por qué Haru no lo detuvo?

Haru ...

Este pensamiento fu suficiente para que Makoto fuera corriendo a la habitación de Kisumi y se vistiera rápidamente. El peli rosa no se sorprendió por esta acción, en cambio, una sonrisa retorcida se formó en sus labios.

-Sabía que esto pasaría Makoto, esperaba que no fuera así pero no me dejas opción- dijo Kisumi para sí mismo, un minuto después marco un número en su celular.

Makoto entrado en pánico llamo a Haru, a pesar de que apenas eran las 8 am, necesitaba decirle lo que paso en casa de Kisumi, quizás él lo entendería o quizás lo dejaría, como fuera tenía que aceptar las consecuencias.

Pasaron unos segundos oyendo el Bip del teléfono cuando al fin un Haru somnoliento contesto el teléfono.

-¿Hola? ¿Makoto?

-¡Haru!- el castaño suspiro- hay algo que debo decirte, no es algo que pueda decir por teléfono, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

-Si-Haru está un poco confundido por la pregunta de Makoto pues los dos sabían que él era bienvenido siempre-¿Estas bien?

-¿Haru-chan está preocupado por mí?, que suertudo me siento- en un tono más serio añadió- Pase lo que pase solo recuerda que realmente TE AMO

Después de esa aclaración el castaño colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en el bolsillo; mientras del otro lado de la línea un Haru totalmente sonrojado no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras.

Makoto decidió pasar primero a su casa a darse un baño rápido y desayunar, no es que no quisiera desayunar con Haru, pero no le apetecía la caballa en ese momento.

Casi una hora después el castaño iba saliendo de su casa cuando vio a unos rostros desconocidos hablando con Ran y Ren. Al acercarse los rostros se tornaron fríos a pesar de que segundos antes estaban riendo de lo dicho por sus hermanos.

-¿Makoto Tachibana?

-Así es- respondió nerviosamente.

Los hombres se miraron entre si y le dieron una seña a Makoto para que los siguiera .Al principio Makoto se resistió pero una vez estuvieron un poco lejos de su casa, los hombres lo tomaron de los brazos y lo metieron en una camioneta.

Makoto al poco tiempo reconoció el lugar al que lo estaban llevando, nada más y nada menos que al Club Nocturno Iwatobi. El club debía estar cerrado durante el día pero ellos entraron como si nada ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Trajimos al muchacho, ¿Estás seguro de esto?- Todo estaba tan callado que la voz tomo por sorpresa al castaño

-Él es el tonto que me rechazo, ¿Qué sería de mi reputación si no le doy una lección?

El celular de Makoto empezó a sonar con el tono asignado a Haru que era la canción de "Splash Free" haciendo que toda la atención recayera en él. El castaño sabía que ahí estaba Kisumi por que el había hablado antes, así que le hizo una seña para que el contestara su teléfono y Kisumi sorprendentemente obedeció.

-¿Hola?-Kisumi intento imitar la voz de Makoto

-¿Qué haces contestando el teléfono de Makoto?- al parecer la imitación debió ser mala, porque Haru se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que era Kisumi-¿Estas con Makoto en este momento?

-Oye, él es el que vino a mí, así que no me hables en ese tono-en ese momento una idea vino a la mente de Kisumi-Podrás ver a Makoto en un par de horas… o días.

-No te atrevas a…

Kisumi colgó el teléfono y lo apago, después los hombres que sostenían a Makoto lo soltaron al fin. Kisumi solo se fue para lo que debía ser el área del bar y se dirigió a los hombres al decir:

-No sean muy duros con el

Inmediatamente después de aquellas palabras lo primero que el castaño sintió fue un puño estrellarse en su cara. Esto casi lo hace caer pero se mantuvo de pie e intento regresar el golpe, sin embargo en lo que él hacia esto otro de los hombres le había dado un golpe en el costado izquierdo.

Makoto sabía que estaba en una situación de desventaja, pero aun así lucho por ganar, no peleaba pensando en su bienestar, el pensaba que si lograba derribarlos por un momento podría huir e ir a ver a Haru.

Realmente debía amar a ese ojiazul como para pensar en el aun en momentos como ese, sin embargo su pensamiento no duro mucho pues cuando había logrado derribarlos a casi todos y se disponía a huir, uno de ellos saco una navaja y logro hacerle un rasguño en la espalda.

El grito de dolor de Makoto se escuchó por todo el lugar, causando escalofríos en todos los presentes.

-¿Por qué traías una navaja?- pregunto el más alto de los 5 hombres

-Es un regalo de alguien, además solo la use por que entre en pánico…

-Si Kisumi se entera nos matara- interrumpió el más alto.

Parecía que todos los hombres habían tenido la misma idea, al mismo tiempo; todos ellos habían volteado a ver a Makoto al mismo tiempo y con la misma expresión.

-Yo lo golpeare en la cabeza con este tubo, diremos que se desmayó de dolor y se raspo con la orilla de esa barra, ¿les parece?-dijo el que debía ser el más joven de los hombres.

-Bueno peor es nada, y apúrate que Kisumi ya debe estar por darse cuenta de lo que pasa.

Se escuchó un leve "Lo siento amigo" y después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Se que hasta ahora mis capítulos siempre terminan cuando Makoto pierde la conciencia, pero a partir del siguiente ya no será asi (espero)**

 **Bueno también quiero pedirles sus reviews y intentare escribir un capitulo el lunes de cada semana o un poco antes**


	3. Chapter 3 ¿No me perdonaras?

**Bueno al fin actualice xD Y es lunes, en la noche pero lunes, no tenia mucha inspiración**

 **A pesar de que acabo de actualizar llevo escribiéndolo horas, nada mas que no se me ocurría nada.**

 **Por favor dejen Reviews aunque no parezca me esfuerzo bastante**

 **Los quiere Pingu Pinguinesco**

* * *

Cuando Kisumi llego donde estaban los hombres dio un gran grito y pregunto con rabia contenida que había pasado. Los hombres le dijeron la historia que habían pensado poco tiempo atrás, y un Kisumi no muy convencido llamo una ambulancia.

Poco después de que ingresaran a Makoto en el hospital Kisumi llamo a los padres de este para informar la situación, y al reconocer que paso un poco también llamo a Haru para avisarle a modo de disculpa.

Casi inmediatamente después de que Kisumi hizo las llamadas todos aparecieron en el hospital. La historia que Kisumi dijo era que lo había encontrado por casualidad en la calle. Los padres de Makoto le estaban muy agradecidos, Kisumi no podía evitar sentir un poco de culpa; mientras Haru aún tenía sus dudas y decidió hablar con Kisumi en privado.

-Dime ¿Qué le hiciste a Makoto?-al ver la expresión de duda en el rostro de Kisumi añadió-Mas te vale que no le haya pasado nada grave o si no…

-¿Estas amenazándome?-Interrumpió Kisumi- Porque si es así lo estás haciendo fatal, además ya dije que solo lo encontré de casualidad en la calle.

-Yo sé perfectamente que Makoto estuvo contigo desde ayer en la noche así que no tiene sentido mentirme.

El rostro de Kisumi palideció un segundo, cuando estaba a punto de decirle parte de la verdad aparecieron los padres de Makoto. Pidieron a Kisumi que se quedara al pendiente de el por unas horas en lo que veían como arreglaban los horarios en casa para cuidarlo, Kisumi acepto encantado y Haru debía ir a contarle a todos sus amigos como se encontraba Makoto, ya que en un momento de desesperación llamo a todos en busca del castaño lo que los mantuvo preocupados.

Fue así como Kisumi entro a la habitación donde estaba Makoto, y casi instintivamente empezó a hablar con él, a pesar de que él estaba desmayado.

-Esto fue tu culpa Makoto, si tu no me hubieras rechazado nada de esto habría pasado-Kisumi empezó a llorar-Si tú no te hubieras enamorado de Haru…

Kisumi empezó a llorar más fuerte y tapo su cara con sus manos, hasta que una cálida mano toco su hombro. Cuando Kisumi aparto sus manos para descubrir quien intentaba consolarlo, no pudo evitar dar un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Ma ... Makoto ...

Este solo lo abrazo sin decir nada y empezó a sobar su cabeza con delicadeza. Kisumi no podía creer que Makoto estuviera haciendo eso a pesar de lo que él le había hecho, decidió dejar de pensar y disfrutar del momento.

-Yo… Yo no sé quién eres, ni porque estas llorando, pero creo que debes verte mejor con una sonrisa-la herida de su espalda se abrió un poco, haciendo que Makoto gritara de dolor-Tampoco sé quién es Makoto, aunque bueno supongo que soy yo.

Un doctor y una enfermera llegaron rápidamente a la habitación de Makoto, le pidieron a Kisumi que saliera y una vez en la sala de espera la mente de Kisumi intentaba asimilar la información que recién había recibido.

Todo parecía indicar que Makoto había perdido la memoria, esto sería algo ¿Bueno?, por un lado olvida todo lo que Kisumi le hizo, pero por otro también olvida a sus padres, sus hermanos, sus amigos, a él mismo.

Las enfermeras salieron del cuarto y casi enseguida el doctor, este se detuvo a hablar con Kisumi de la condición del castaño.

-Bueno como posiblemente noto el joven ha perdido su memoria, su herida en la espalda fue poco profunda, pero dejara una cicatriz y si todo va según lo planeado solo tendrá que quedarse un par de días en el hospital.

-Bien, gracias doctor.

El doctor se fue y Kisumi entro prácticamente corriendo a la habitación donde estaba Makoto, él estaba acostado en la cama viendo hacia la ventana. Cuando noto la presencia de Kisumi volteo a mirarlo y sonrió.

-No sé quién seas, pero me alegra que estés aquí-Intento sentarse pero Kisumi lo detuvo- pienso que realmente te preocupas por mí.

En ese momento Kisumi tenía tantas emociones mezcladas que no pudo contener sus impulsos y en un momento de duda beso a Makoto. Al principio fue un beso inocente, un simple roce de labios pero poco después el beso se fue intensificando, haciendo que Kisumi lamiera el labio inferior del castaño pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca, permiso que él concedió abriendo ligeramente su boca permitiendo que la lengua de Kisumi entrara.

Tuvieron que para el beso debido a su necesidad de respirar, entre jadeos y ligeros suspiros Makoto tomo la cara de Kisumi entre sus manos y acaricio ligeramente sus mejillas.

-No creo que esto esté bien, ni siquiera se cuál es tu nombre además ambos somos hombres.

-Ooh cierto- risa nerviosa- Mi nombre es Kisumi Shigino y soy tu amante.

En ese momento entraron al cuarto Haru, Nagisa, Rei y Rin; Kisumi y Makoto solo estaban observándose fijamente cuando de pronto el castaño tomo las manos del ojipurpura y las beso suavemente. Haru no pudo contener su descontento y grito.

-¿¡Que rayos significa esto!? Makoto…

-Disculpa… ¿Te conozco?-respondió el castaño- ¿Conozco a alguno de ustedes?

Estas palabras fueron como un golpe en el estómago para los cuatro, estaban en shock, Nagisa fue el primero en hablar.

-Esta broma no es graciosa Mako-chan- el pequeño apenas controlar las ganas de llorar- Tu no sueles hacer bromas…

Fueron Rin y Haru los que sacaron a Kisumi del cuarto, dejando a Makoto solo. Kisumi les explico lo que le había dicho el doctor cuando de pronto Haru lo tomo del hombro y lo arrincono contra la pared.

-¿Qué le has dicho a Makoto para que el hiciera eso? –Los ojos de Haru reflejaban odio en su estado más puro- Si haces que Makoto se confunda nunca te lo perdonare, debes de saber perfectamente que él me ama a mí.

-Jajaja, perdona mi risa, ¿Qué no me perdonaras? ¿Crees que me importa?-Kisumi siguió riendo un poco- Yo sé que él te ama, te ama más que a nada, el problema aquí es que él no lo sabe, jajaja, ¿Tienes miedo de quedarte solo Haru?

Dicho esto se soltó del agarre del pelinegro y entro de nuevo en la habitación de Makoto, mientras para Haru todo parecía derrumbarse.


	4. Chapter 4 Alejate de mi Novio

**Bueno Al fin otro capitulo, me alegra ver tantos comentarios positivos, creo que tienen razón y valorare mas mi trabajo. Lunes de capitulo wiii (?) Esta vez fue mucho mas fácil escribir, bueno tarde menos.**

 ***Como ya he dicho antes, Los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Haru cayó de rodillas al suelo, unas lágrimas querían salir, pero logro guardar la compostura pues no quería llorar delante de sus amigos.

Casi inmediatamente de que Kisumi entro al cuarto del castaño llego la Señora Tachibana muy angustiada, Nagisa y Rei le informaron de la condición de Makoto, ella hecho a llorar y entro corriendo a la habitación.

Makoto, por otro lado, estaba muy confundido, no podía recordar a ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera podía recordar quien era él. Esto lo tenía muy frustrado; y eso no era lo peor, al haber besado a la persona de nombre Kisumi había sentido que algo faltaba pero no podía recordar que era. Fue sacado repentinamente de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación azotarse y sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo, una señora lo estaba abrazando, mientras llorara decía una y otra vez "No te preocupes Makoto, todo estará bien, Te quiero".

Makoto no quería arruinar ese momento y decidió dejar que lo abraza un poco más, con la mirada le pregunto a Kisumi (era el único en la habitación además de la mujer) quien era esa mujer, antes de que Kisumi pudiera responder la mujer se incorporó, se limpió las lágrimas y extendió su mano hacia el castaño.

-Un gusto conocerte soy la señora Tachibana – ahogo un pequeño sollozo- Puedes llamarme simplemente Mamá.

Los ojos del castaño se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿Qué tan mal debía estar para no reconocer a su propia madre?

-El gusto es mío, yo soy Makoto… -tomo la mano aun extendida de su madre- Tachibana.

Después de aquella emotiva presentación, Kisumi se dio cuenta de que ahora que la señora Tachibana estaba ahí podía ir un rato a su casa, además así podía perderse de las aburridas presentaciones de todos. Se despidió de Makoto y de la señora Tachibana, al salir rio entre dientes al ver a Haru aun en shock por lo que le había dicho antes, mientras todos los demás ya habían entrado a la habitación.

Cuando los tres chicos entraron pudieron observar a Makoto charlando animadamente con su madre, cuando sonrió sintieron a pesar de todo Makoto seguía siendo el mismo. Rin se presentaría primero, mientras Rei y Nagisa convencerían a Haru para que entrara de una vez.

Makoto dejo de hablar con su madre y observo a Rin, este se puso un poco nervioso con aquellos ojos verdes viéndolo, sin embargo siguió adelante con su presentación.

-Bueno yo soy Matsuoka Rin, no vamos en la misma preparatoria, pertenezco al club de Natación –soltó un gran suspiro – Somos buenos amigos, y a veces competimos pues tú también estas en el club de natación. Haru y tú son muy importantes para mí.

El castaño se confundió un poco al final pues no estaba seguro de quien era Haru, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar tres personas entraron por la puerta armando un pequeño alboroto.

-Bueno esta persona con cara de preocupación- dijo un pequeño rubio- es Haru-chan.

-Nagisa usted no puede presentar así a Haruka-sempa – ahora hablo un peli azul con lentes y se dirigió a Makoto- Esta persona es Nanase Haruka, es su amigo de infancia, va con usted en la preparatoria y en el club de natación.

El castaño ya empezaba a comprender, el de cabello rojo se llamaba Matsuoka Rin y eran amigos, el de cabello azul se llamaba Nanase Haruka y eran amigos de infancia, el de cabello rubio se llama Nagisa, aun no sabía cómo se llamaba el de cabello azul y lentes.

Eso de momento no le preocupaba mucho, pues la verdad no había podido quitarle la vista al peli azul, había algo en el que le resultaba ¿Lindo? Había algo en Nanase- san que le resultaba familiar, lo sentía en su pecho.

Makoto y Haru se vieron durante unos largos instantes, hasta que el estómago del castaño hizo acto de presencia y rugió fuertemente. Todos en la habitación rieron a excepción de Haru que meditaba sobre lo que haría para que Makoto se enamorara una vez más de él, ni siquiera sabía cómo había logrado hacerlo la primera vez.

Rin se ofreció para pedirle a la enfermera comida para Makoto y al salir arrastro a Haru atrás de él. Una vez hecho el asunto, antes de entrar le dijo a Haru que tenía que hablar con él.

-Mira Haru yo sé que tú y Makoto no eran solo amigos – el peli azul lo vio asustado- Vamos es obvio, como sea, escuche parte de tu conversación con Kisumi y creo saber cómo ayudarte.

-¿Cómo? – respondió Haru intrigado

-Sabemos que en realidad Kisumi no quiere a Makoto, lo único que quiere es joderte la vida, así que si haces como que ya perdiste el interés por Makoto, Kisumi se alejara.

\- ¿Y cómo podría perder el interés por Makoto? – pregunto Haru

-Piensa más allá de la caballa Haru, no vas a perder el interés por Makoto, solo vas a fingir, y se cómo hacerlo más creíble- se acercó a Haru y tomo sus manos- por favor sal conmigo.

Haru no sabía si Rin lo decía enserio o como una broma, antes de que pudiera negarse la carcajada de Rin se escuchó por todo el pasillo.

-Debiste ver tu cara – soltó una carcajada- Es obvio que solo vamos a fingir, para que Kisumi se aleje de Makoto, sabes que a mí me gusta Sousuke, aunque haya tenido que ir de intercambio por un tiempo a Canadá.

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-¿Tienes una idea mejor? ¿Prefieres que Kisumi haga lo que quiera con TU Makoto?- interrumpió Rin- Ellos podrían, ya sabes, hacer "eso" en algún punto. Quiero ayudarte a recuperar a Makoto, solo será un tiempo y no haremos nada extraño.

A pesar de que aún no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que iba a hacer, las insistencia de Rin al final logro convencerlo, además el pensar que Kisumi se alejaría de Makoto lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Desde ese momento Rin y Haru empezaron con un plan al que nombraron "Aléjate de mi Novio". Nombre que Rin eligió y Haru odio (por eso Rin recibió una golpiza pero dejaron el nombre).


End file.
